Everybody is different.....
by Luvya
Summary: Liz hasn’t been telling the whole truth… the only person who understood was Alex, who could be alive… and might not be alive…~Chapter 3 Up~
1. Default Chapter

Everybody is different… (Working title) 

Everybody is different… 

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, if I did my stories would be on the show and they're obviously not… there FANFICTION

Summary: Liz hasn't been telling the whole truth…the only person who understood was Alex, who could be alive… and might not be alive…

Spoilers: Departure and CYN (the end of Departure is different to the show's version)

Prologue

_She had known he wasn't dead… all along she had hidden it from the others…It wasn't trying out to find out WHO killed him it was trying to find out WHO took him… even though she knew it wasn't right to put the blame on Tess… Tess still lied to max; she was the one who mind warped him to go to their home planet… Not her. She thought back to that morning when she had found out what had happened, to their friend…_

_ _

"Tess killed Alex…" Maria told Michael as he came out of the cave entrance, while Liz pushed past him and went into the cave. "Max" Liz said breathlessly. Max looked surprised, so did Isabel, Tess however scowled.  "Tess killed Alex…" Liz said after she had caught her breath.  "WHAT?" Max said outraged.  "Its true… I was there…" Kyle said coming into view; he turned to Tess.  "I trusted you… you where like a sister to me" Max turned to Kyle, "Why didn't you say something sooner?" "She mind warped me…"  "How many minutes" he asked turning towards Michael. "Five" Michael said simply. "Everybody out…" Max commanded everyone left except for Tess. "Tell me why" Max said somewhat calmly. "Max… were running out of time…" Tess started to say.  "TELL ME WHY!" Max yelled. "Alex isn't dead..." Tess said softly. "WHAT?" Max yelled. "Alex isn't dead." Tess said a little bit louder "Where is he?" Max asked calmer than before "He's on our home planet…" Tess said 

"Why is he there?"

"To show that its time for us to go back… Time for me to go back"

"You want to go back to our enemies? To the people who took Alex under his free will? Your making Isabel go back not knowing that the one she loves is still alive?"

"There not MY enemies…" Tess said softly

"You made a deal with Kilver" Max said simply

"NO Nasado made a deal with Kilver." Tess corrected him

"What was the deal?"

"To come back home with me pregnant with your child…"

"What would have happened to us if you did?"

Tess didn't answer

"You mean you would of left us to die?" Max asked half yelling

"Your not the same as you were there… You where a LEADER back on Alter, Now your only a BOY" Tess said scowling. Max started to raise his had as if to hurt her.

"You kill me… you kill OUR son…" Tess said simply. Max lowered his hand; he then looked at the granolith.

"Go" 

"Max…"

"GO"

Tess went into the Granolith… a few seconds later the granolith took off suddenly destroying the cave. Max ran out stumbling over the rocks…

"Max..." suddenly Michael was there showing him where to go… they both got out not Michael straight into the arms of Maria, and Max straight into the arms of Liz… suddenly a loud explosion was heard. They saw the granolith go up into the sky. They all looked at Max except for Liz suddenly Isabel asked the question almost everyone had on their minds.

"What do we do now Max?" 

"We go save my son and Alex…" They all looked at him questioningly, that was everyone except Liz… she had heard everything that had been said… 

To be continued


	2. 

Everyone is different Shand Normal Shand 3 75 2001-10-28T05:19:00Z 2001-10-30T07:06:00Z 3 730 4166 34 8 5116 9.2720 Print BestFit 

Everyone is different

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell

Previously on Roswell: 

"What do we do now Max?" 

"We go save my son and Alex…" They all looked at him questioningly, that was everyone except Liz… she had heard everything that had been said…

Part 1 

September 25th 

I'm Liz Parker, and exactly 2 years ago my life changed, completely. Well technically my life hadn't changed that much, I just let everyone believe it has. I couldn't even put what I was experiencing in here dairy, because if someone had found this I would have to expose mine and Alex's secret. Which I can do now seeing as Alex will probably find it fit to tell them when they find him and bring him back to us. In fact Alex IS going to tell them when he gets back. He told me in one of the conversation's we had recently. I tried to find him by my self but I just couldn't do it, I am sorry for the lie's I told to Maria when she walked into conversation's that Alex and I where having. I also feel sorry the rest of the group, Isabel especially. I mean she thinks her boyfriend's dead when she's talking to him but really it **was** Alex trying his best not to get her to go home, but it didn't work she decided to go where ever MAX was going, and Max was going with Tess, so that meant Isabel was going with Max. Michael decided to stay with Maria, which I'm partly grateful for because that meant I could tell Max who Tess really was! (I always knew about the deal with Nasado and Kilver because Alex had told me back when he 'went to Sweden' I can honestly say I didn't know where he was for those past couple of months, partly coz he wouldn't tell me, and the other reason was because he didn't keep in contact with me anyway. Anyway, if someone's reading this (Which hopefully your not coz that means I've lost you diary, or I'm dead…) I guess your wondering why I knew that Alex wasn't dead. Okay here it is: Alex and I are twins, we where found in the desert as 2 year olds, because we are more advanced than the Royal Four, Nasado found us and delivered us to the orphanage which is where our parents adopted us. Kilver is unfortunately our father, which is why I'm worried about Alex because he's with him on our home planet, I mean Kilver didn't just take Alex because it was 'time for them to go back' it wasn't because 'it was time for Tess to go back' it was because he wanted to spend some time with his son, and Alex let him. He didn't want to spend time with me because I betrayed him. That means he doesn't know about Isabel's and Alex's relationship because otherwise he wouldn't of wanted to spend time with Alex as well. Kilver found out about my relationship with Max when Nasado contacted them to say that he found the royal four. Alex wasn't dating Isabel then so that means Kilver didn't know about them, but I was dating Max, (I mean come on Nasado kidnapped me pretending to be Max, how could they NOT know) Anyway I guess you get the Idea now diary if not I will spell it out for you: I Liz Parker am Kilver's heir, And an Alien.

Liz closed her diary; glad to finally get the truth out. She was sick of lying to Maria and the others. Sick of not being able to use her powers apart from the ones she could use with out no-one knowing. (Dream walking for instance.) She put her diary in her new secret hiding place (behind a loose brick in her wall) and went to meet Max and everyone downstairs. 

"How are we going to find Alex, Max?" Isabel asked when Liz came down stairs. She was still in shock, her boyfriend, who she thought was dead, wasn't! 

"Well hopefully once Tess is back they will send Alex back down"

Yeah that's what I hope to… I can't keep this shared up much longer big brother Liz thought to herself she then heard a cell-phone ringing and Maria and Liz both reached for theirs. 

"Its mine" Liz said confused, who would ring her when her parents are up stairs, and all her friends where down here.

"Hello?"

"Hey little sis, long time no speak" Liz's face turned into shock then surprise. 

"Alex?? When did you get back?? How was Dad?" Liz asked while the group looked on in surprise.

"He's fine, was a little bit angry when Tess only showed up" 

"Thought he would, bet he's blaming me right?"

"Yeah especially when Tess said you stopped the whole thing by bursting in at the last minute" 

"That's so typical… um I think you better come down to the crash down, the others are kinda looking surprised and shocked."

"What, what did Tess tell them?"

"Tess said that you where dead at first, and then said you are alive but on their home planet but you where brought there to remind them it was time to go back"

"Okay I'll see what I can do, my adopted Mum and Dad are shocked and Mum fainted on the couch." 

"Do you want us to go there then?" Liz asked

"Yeah okay because I don't think 'Dad' will let me out of his sight" 

"Okay see ya soon big brother" Liz hung up the phone and looked at the group who where still in shock and surprise. 

"Okay you guys where going to Alex's I'll explain everything there…" 

To be continued          


	3. 

Everybody Is Different 

I don't own Roswell

Previously on Roswell:

    "Hey little sis, long time no speak" Liz's face turned into shock then surprise. 

"Alex?? When did you get back?? How was Dad?" Liz asked while the group looked on in surprise.

"He's fine, was a little bit angry when Tess only showed up" 

"Thought he would, bet he's blaming me right?"

"Yeah especially when Tess said you stopped the whole thing by bursting in at the last minute" 

"That's so typical… um I think you better come down to the crash down, the others are kinda looking surprised and shocked."

"What, what did Tess tell them?"

Part 2 Everyone is walking towards Alex's house and Max falls into step with Liz. 

"Liz what's going on? Why did you call Alex your big brother?" Max asked 

"Max, I'll tell you when we get to Alex's" Liz said she was still trying to figure out how to explain it, maybe she could do what Max did when he told her… that would make a lot of sense… but the other thing was how where they react that about Alex and herself being the son and daughter of there worst enemy? Before Liz new it they had reached Alex's house. She knocked on the door, while the others waited. They watched as the door slowly opened.

"Alex" Isabel yelled and pushed Liz past and went over and gave him a hug.

"Hey Iz…" Alex said squeezing her back. He looked up and saw Liz and smiled at her

"Hey little sis…" Alex said smiling; the entire group's face apart from Liz's and Alex's looked surprised. 

"Hey your only my big brother by four minutes…" Liz retorted 

"Okay hold it… what is going on here? You guys live in completely different families… and your birthdays are…." Isabel started to say

"On exactly the same day…" Liz finished for her. _Please be okay with this…_ Liz thought to herself.

"The thing is Alex and I were adopted to our parents when we where 3 years old." Liz started

"We always new we where related to each other, we just got that feeling like brother and sisters get…" 

"We didn't mean to lie to you guys about this, the thing was we weren't aloud to tell you… by order of our father we had to keep our lives as normal as possible and _NOT _try and find the royal four. So when I got shot I knew exactly who you where, but I couldn't tell dad that because he would try and capture you three."

"He has always wanted the thrown, Queen Zara nearly got it for him but you guys heard of his plan and decided to make copy of yourselves, but you didn't know that Queen Zara was the one who told our father everything, she was the spy, you found that out to late, you had already made a copy of her and she was sent to earth as well."

"Father then decided he had to get us away from the battle so he had Xander make copies of us as well and send us to earth, but Xander was more advanced than the scientist who designed you and made us more human, and more advanced. We came out of our pods at age 3 and was found in the desert by Sheriff Valenti." 

"Sheriff Valenti knew of two sets of parents who wanted children but couldn't have any so he adopted us out to them."

"And up until Nasado captured me last year we where able to keep this secret from him, but now he know about you guys, and that I have disobeyed him again he has grown more determined to get the thrown."

"And seeing as he doesn't know about Isabel and I yet there is hope…"

"But he does know about Isabel and you…" A voice spoke up, Alex and Liz both flinched at  the sound of the voice, they knew it all too well, 

"Eva good to see you again"

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check up on my son and daughter"

"You didn't want me to go to Alter with Alex, why do you want to see me know?"

"Well I wanted to see how you turned out, whether you followed my decoy of future Zan, but I see you haven't…"

To be continued…      


	4. 

Everybody is different

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell

Previously on Roswell: 

"And seeing as he doesn't know about Isabel and I yet there is hope…"

"But he does know about Isabel and you…" A voice spoke up, Alex and Liz both flinched at the sound of the voice, they knew it all too well.

Part 3 

"Wait a second… YOU sent Max… I thought he came from the granolith…" Liz said 

"Well you fell for it didn't you?" Kilver smiled evilly. Everyone one apart from Maria was wondering what they where talking about, but before Max asked the question Alex bet him to it.

"What are you talking about"?

"You made me break up with Max because of your pity disagreement with his father over 50 years ago?" Liz asked ignoring Alex's question.

"Well it wasn't just that… it was because you weren't going to make the same mistake twice… I couldn't let it happen." 

"Look I love Max and there is nothing you can say that will keep me away from him. I defied you on Alter I will defy you again here."

"Liz care to explain?" Michael said interrupting the heated argument between the father and daughter. Liz looked at the group which all had confused looks on their faces apart from Maria who showed support.

"Well you see… Future Max… well what I thought _was_ future Max came from the granolith to warn me about something that had happened in the future…" 

"Duh…" Michael said getting a death glare from all the members of the group except for Kilver.

"Care to let me finish Michael? See what happened was that about 25 years into the future Tess had left a couple of years earlier because she didn't like seeing all the happy couples here. But it turned out the group couldn't survive with out her. A few years after Tess had left the skins invaded earth, and started killing everyone. When Max came back to see me apparently Isabel and Michael had died the week before. So Max came back to change the past. He decided the only way to make everything right was to make me fall out of love with him and let him fall in love with Tess. Which I regrettably agreed to do, so first off I tried to get Max and Tess together by talking which didn't work so I had to make him THINK that Kyle and I had slept together… I'm So sorry Max…" Liz said finally taking a break from explaining it all. 

"So that's why you asked me to do that…" Kyle started to say, while Michael looked at Maria who had undoubtly been quite through the whole thing.

"Wait a minute you knew didn't you?" Michael accused Maria.

"Yeah…" 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael asked his temper getting the better of him.

"Because you would have went straight to Max… who would of went straight to Liz… and we couldn't let that happen could we?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked softly

"Alex… I wanted to tell you… I really did… but I was afraid if you told Isabell… she would of told Max… I'm sorry…" Liz said 

_That's okay… I understand. _Alex thought-spoke to Liz.

_Good… I am sorry though…_ Liz thought-spoke to Alex.

_Don't be… forget about it…_ Alex shrugged and the others looked startled.

_You two have to learn to speak out loud… or speak quieter._ Kilver thought spoke. 

_Why should we do anything YOU say? _Liz thought back.

_The others are probably feeling Left out…_ Alex butted in.

_Because I am your father and I know what is best for you_ Kilver continued.

_Oh come on… you haven't been more fatherly since you left me and Alex to fend on earth._ Liz's face started to grow angry, while the others watched, wondering what was going on.

_GUYS stop arguing we need to get along…_ Alex started to plead. _Anyway why don't you talk normally? The others are DEFNETIY wondering what is going on._

"Oh yeah the others…" Liz muttered she then looked happier. "Sorry about that. Its another perk of being an alien. We can talk with out actually talking" 

"Can we do it to?" Isabel asked meaning Max, Michael and herself.

"Yep you sure can." Liz said.

"How?" Max queried. 

"Just thinking what you would like to say out loud." Liz explained. 

_Like this._ Liz concentrated on sending the thought to Max, Michael and Isabel.  

_Oh I think I get it…_Isabel's voice came into Liz, Alex, Michael's and Max's thoughts.

_Yeah I do to... This is great! I wont have to be told off for talking in class. _Michaels voice chimed in.

_Michael You don't even go to class…_ Max's voice came in.

_Well…_ Michael didn't know what to say to that and the group laughed.

"Okay Now I'm feeling a LITTLE left out…" Maria said loudly.

"Yeah so am I…" Kyle spoke up.

"Alex you think we can pass it on to them?" Liz asked meaning Maria and Kyle.

"Probably… Okay Maria…Kyle… just concentrate on sending a thought to me k?"

_You mean like this? _ Kyle asked in his head

_Yep you've got it Kyle… just  direct your thoughts to who ever you want them to hear_ Alex directed.

_Oh I think I get it… This is great! I wont get told off for talking in class!_ Maria explained. 

_Funnily enough Michael just said the same thing._ Alex said chocking back some laughter.    

_Hey where did Kilver go? _ Liz's voice rang through the group's heads.

To be continued


End file.
